


Capernoited, or "Drunk"

by Heavensalt



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, but like. that's it, no one gets killed or anything it's just a drabble calm down, so warning for alcohol, the gang gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensalt/pseuds/Heavensalt
Summary: The Elite Four and Satsuki go drinking. Based on a prompt to write a drabble based on the word 'capernoited', which just means a bit tipsy.





	

“You know,” Nonon said as she took a sip, “this is either the fourth best or third worst sake that I’ve ever tasted.”

Sanageyama raised his eyebrows. “You should go easy there, Nonon. Your tiny self doesn’t need to keep up with a master like me.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“For once Uzu is right.” Gamagori spoke from the side of the table he’d claimed for himself. “You should watch your alcohol intake, Nonon.”

“You’re no fun at all. You should take a few more drinks and lighten up.” Gamagori looked down at his three empty beer glasses with a helpless look.

“Is this how you four normally spend Friday nights?” Satsuki spoke from beside Inumuta, looking very skeptical of the supposed fun of this activity.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

-

An hour and fifteen minutes later Satsuki was sitting in front of the bar with her Elite Four beside her or, in Gamagori’s case, hunched over on the ground beside their bench. Nonon and Sanageyama were keeping up a constant stream of slurred jabs that she’d all but tuned out and Inumuta seemed to have fallen into a melancholy. She let him lean on her shoulder as they waited for the car to arrive, even absentmindedly brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was no wonder they didn’t usually invite her out drinking. Satsuki would be the first to admit that she wasn’t much fun, though she did make a good sober counterpart to make sure they all reached home safely. 

Nonon interrupted her thoughts. It seemed she’d finished with Uzu for the moment. “You know, Satsuki-chan, you may be boring but I’m glad you came with us.” Satsuki looked over at her and smiled.

“Is that so?”


End file.
